Vyšetřování v Sesterské Lokaci
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Booth a Brennanová budou najati firmou která vyrábí animatroniky Afton Robotics LLC, aby našli ostatky technika který zmizel v roce 1987. Budou se řídit radami Circus Baby aby je nedostal Ennard a jiní roboti. Zvládnou Booth a Brennanová přežít šest nocí ve Sister Location? Ve fanfikci jsou fnaf songy od Tryhardninji, dagamese, Miatriss, Aviators, JT Machinima. Užij te si příběh


" Není pochyb o tom co jsme dosáhli na technické úrovni. Je jasné že nejmodernější. Existují jen některé volby které byly udělány pro tyto roboty. Které zcela nepochopíme. Doufaly jsme že byste na ně mohl vrhnout nějaké světlo. Může tančit. Může zpívat. Je vybavena vestavěným héliovým strojem na konečkách prstů pro nafukování balónků. Může zpívat na přání. Dokonce může produkovat zmrzlinu. Při vší úctě, tohle nejsou disainové návrhy na které jsme byly zvědaví. Pane Aftone."

Ve Washingtonu D.C. začal východ Slunce a v noci živé město se probouzelo. Booth a Brennanová se chystali do práce. Měli v plánu odvézt Christine do školky a Hanka do jeslí. "To jsem zvědavý jaký případ budeme řešit." řekl Booth a na svůj oblek si připnul kravatu s černo bílou barvou. A dodal: " Jestli budeme v maléru, můj instinkt tě zachrání 'Kůstko'.". Brennanová která právě pomáhala Christine na cestu školky a Hanka do jeslí, Boothovi odpověděla: " Zachrání nás důkazy, instinkt je jen jiný název pro smysly a ne pokaždé je důležitý instinkt."

" Ale no tak 'Kůstko' nebýt instinktu tak by jsme tu spolu asi nebyly. Můj instinkt několikrát zachránil tvůj život a tvůj instinkt naopak několikrát zachránil můj život. Chápeš?"

"Ne, nechápu." odpověděla Brennanová. Doprovodili děti do školky a do jeslí a šli do práce.

V budově FBI, v Boothově kanceláři

Booth pracoval ve své kanceláři.Ostatní pracující agenti si ho nevšímali. Všiml si že Aubrey už svačí a když pohled hodil jinam zarazil ho jakýsi muž oblečený jako advokát. Dusot jeho bot se po podlaze rozléhal jako třesy. Vypadal jako by ho sem někdo poslal. Když se podívá pořádně na obleku měl pověšenou kartu "Návštěvník" takže měl povoleno jsem jít. Muž se ohlédl a upravil si rukávy a kravatu. Podíval se na Bootha a šel za ním. Zastastavil se v jeho kanceláři a řekl: " Už jsem myslel že vyšetřovatele nenajdu,"

Booth to uslyšel a řekl; "O čem to tu u všechvšudy mluvíte a kdo jste?"

Boothovi odpověděl

"Promiňte speciální agente Boothe, jsem to ale nezdvořák, jsem Jim Stand, zástupce firmy Afton Robotics LLC která vyrábí animatroniky a následně je posílá do restaurací po celém světě," s Boothem si potřásl rukou a Booth si v duchu řekl; "Roboti, to je vtip,"

Ukázal Boothovi svou vizitku a ukázal mu vzadu na své kartičce logo Afton Robotics LLC od roku 1963.

Potom si ze svého obleku vyndal složku, položil ji Boothovi na stůl a řekl:" Myslel jsem jestli by se ty a Dr. Brennanová pustili do případu. V jedné z pizzerií s našimi roboty

Baby Pizza World došlo v roce 1987 zmizení jednoho zaměstnance, technika, pak ovšem v tomto roce jeden noční hlídač na kameře v tovární části našel ostatky v rozkladu, zkrátka našel kostru. Pokoušel jsem se hledat vyšetřovatele zaměřující se na kostry po celém severním kontinentě, a když jsem nějaké našel, nevím proč ale možnost vyšetřování odmítli." Booth už si v duchu říkal to že ti antropologové s agenty asi měli dobrý důvod to odmítnout.

Boothovi ukázal fotky animatroniků a řekl:" To je Ballora, F.Foxy, F.Freddy a Bon Bon a tohle je zlatý hřeb _: Circus Baby." Když Booth viděl_ fotky divil se že taková "supermoderní" technologie existovala už v době, kdy byl sám dospívajícím chlapcem. Vlastně ti roboti byly modernější než než současní roboti. "Jsou tak moderní že maximálně potřebují pravidelnou údržbu. Proto tam jsou pořád ti samí," řekl zástupce

" Měl možnost někdo zabezpečit místo činu? Nechci aby 'Kůstka' šílela," zeptal se Booth

"Nikdo u té kostry nebyl, takže budete se tam muset vydat sami. Budete muset odjet z Virginie a budete muset zahájit noční vyšetřování a vydat se tam v noci. Nezapomeňte si vzít baterku," řekl zástupce firmy a odešel. "Přijímám to vyšetřování, jenom se domluvím s 'Kůstkou'," řekl Booth.

Booth si všiml že mu něco na stole nechal.Byla to mapa jejich podzemního cirkusu. Byla modrá a dole bylo napsáno "Afton Robotics LLC všechna práva vyhrazena", bylo to napsáno vlevo. Booth se podíval na zadní stranu mapy a byla tam adresa Baby Pizza World.

Za chvíli v Jeffersonově Institutu

Brennanová pracovala na ostatcích. Byl klid a už to vypadalo že už to bude pracovní den jako každý jiný. Booth do ústavu přišel s náladou na vyšetřování. "Ahoj 'Kůstko',máme případ v Nebrasce," řekl Booth

"Proč tak jančí," divil se Hodgins

Vypadá to že se to naštěstí pivní čepice netýkalo.

"Máme případ v pizzerii Baby Pizza World 'Kůstko'," řekl Booth. Brennanová musela jít za Boothem a zeptat se co se děje.

"Omluvte, mně." řekla Brennanová

a šla za Boothem.

"Co se děje Boothe?" zeptala se Brennanová

"Máme případ. Musíme odjet do Baby Pizza World. Zeptám se Aubreyho jestli by nám zase výjimečně udělal chůvu. Je to pizzerie s roboty. Jeden noční hlídač našel ostatky pravděpodobně technika který zmizel v roce 1987." řekl Booth.

Boothovi se podařilo Brennanovou přesvědčit. Ani ne za 5 vteřin Brennanové došlo že se chovají jako puberťáci, když chtějí vést vyšetřování na vlastní pěst. Pravdou bylo to že v nich a jejich partě kousek dítěte zůstal, což vysvětlovalo to že měli nutkání se občas "škárlit" a chovat se jako děti. Brennanová si všimla že Booth si vzal baterku.

"Budeme ji potřebovat oba 'Kůstko'," řekl Booth.

Vzhledem k tomu že tam byli roboti, byla i ve hře možnost že oběť nezabil člověk ale stroj.

"Od koho ses o tom případu dozvěděl Boothe?" zeptala se Brennanová

"Od zástupce firmy Afton Robotics LLC, ta vyrábí animatroniky. Zeptal se mně jestli by jsme se ty a já neujali případu, který jiní odmítali. Nevím proč ho jiní vyšetřovatelé odmítali," řekl Booth a dodal:" V podstatě si nás najali," Booth Brennanové ukázal jako důkaz mapu podzemního cirkusu těch robotů. Chystali se na cestu. "Doufám že si Aubrey poradí," řekla Brennanová

"Neboj se 'Kůstko' dal jsem mu seznam věcí, takže společně s Christine a Hankem mají všichni zařízený program do večera,", řekl Booth

Když jeli v autě přemýšlel už teď jestli to tomu zástupci neměl odmítnout. Jednak ti roboti byli a jsou moderní. A na to že asi bude malér se Booth snažil nemyslet. Když tam přijeli pizzerie se už pomalu chystala zavírat ale potřebovala technika který by udělal údržbu pro roboty. Když tam Booth a Brennanová řekli že jsou tady kvůli vyšetřování a že jsou tady taky aby se dostali k ostatkům, tak toho využil ředitel pizzerie a zeptal se jich jestli by si když už jsou tady dočasně "zahráli" na techniky, že by u vyšetřování vrátili roboty na jejich místo.

 **Kapitola 2: 1 noc**


End file.
